


Show Some Restraint, Sirius

by pommedeplume



Series: All That We Have Left (Raising Harry) [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Collars, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, Leashes, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: (March 10, 2002)It's Remus Lupin's 19th birthday and he and Sirius have something special planned.





	

**March 10, 2002**

Sirius lay on the bed, whistling to himself, hands comfortably behind his head. Remus entered the room with a stern look on his face.

"What _are_ you doing?" Remus asked.

"Just having a lie down," Sirius replied with a playful smile.

"You were _supposed_ to be doing the dishes! It's my birthday, you know!" Remus said.

"I guess I forgot. Sorry," Sirius said and shrugged.

Remus shook his head then sighed with disapproval.

"This can't go unpunished, you understand?" Remus said.

"Then I suppose you'll just have to punish me, then," Sirius said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Very well. Take off your clothes," Remus said.

Sirius slid off the bed then stood up. Facing away from Remus, he slowly removed his clothes, making sure to draw out the moment when he exposed his bare arse for as long as possible. They had gone over this for days, making sure they both knew exactly how they wanted this to play out. It was important to be on the same page when it came to the sort of game where one of them would be surrendering control. Everything they wanted to happen had been discussed and Sirius knew their safe word, Janeway.

Sirius stood facing the bed, his bare arse facing Remus. Sirius turned around and saw Remus pretending to look stern despite the huge bulge in the crotch of his trousers.

"Very good. Now crawl on the bed on your hands and knees," Remus commanded.

Sirius did as commanded, slowly making his way to the head of the bed, then sticking his arse up and out for good measure. Remus went over to his night stand and pulled out the small, black tassel whip they purchased together. Remus walked around to the side of the bed then reached over and popped Sirius straight across both cheeks of his arse, making Sirius flinch and moan with a mixture of pleasure and pain.

It stung but that quickly passed and gave way to a pleasurable warmth that made his cock rock-hard. Remus did it again and Sirius moved a hand between his legs, wrapping his long fingers tightly around his cock. Remus hit him harder and said, "Move your hand."

Sirius removed his hand and waited for Remus to continue. The anticipation itself was exciting. His body tensed up more and more the longer the wait went on and when the whip finally hit Sirius again it was all the more satisfying. But then Remus would change it up and give him several smacks in a row before going back to a longer wait.

Sirius finally pretended to grab himself again and Remus made a disapproving sound.

"If you're so desperate to get your hands on a cock, I'll give you one to hold," Remus said then went back over to the drawer.

Remus pulled out their new black leather collar and Sirius came over to the side of the bed, hanging his head down like a shamed dog as Remus put it on. He then tugged on the leash that was attached to the collar indicating that Sirius should climb off the bed.

With one hand on the leash, Remus used his other hand to undo his belt then unbutton and unzip his trousers, sliding his pants down and letting his long, thick shaft bounce out. Holding onto the leash firmly, but not painfully, Remus said, "I think you know what to do."

Sirius _did_ know what to do and wrapped a hand around the shaft, lightly stroking it and enjoying the soft glide of his foreskin. Remus was breathing hard and Sirius wondered how long he could keep the tough guy act going. Sirius lowered the head of Remus's cock to his mouth and pushed his lips down the head.

"Unh," Remus grunted as Sirius sucked back up the head hard.

Sirius couldn't help but pay Remus back a little for how good he had whipped his arse. They had both agreed to not sneak any wanking in for a few days, to ensure that they would both be properly frustrated. But instead it had ended up being a week of no sexual release for either of them and the timing worked well for the night of Remus's birthday. They had other plans to hang out with James and Peter but they both agreed that they needed this.

Sirius placed another hand on the thick base of Remus's cock and stroked while he continued to suck the head hard.

"Fuck, Sirius. Your mouth really likes my cock," Remus said.

Sirius liked it when Remus talked dirty and he was getting a lot better at doing it. Sirius made an affirmative sound and continued to suck while both his hands worked the shaft. Remus was right. His mouth did really like his cock. But all of Sirius liked all of Remus. If he were being honest with himself and not the least bit modest, Sirius thought he was pretty damn good at sucking Remus's cock and it was definitely no small task.

Remus groaned and moaned while Sirius sucked. Sirius wondered if Remus would be able to stop before Sirius got him off. He decided to start sucking faster to find out. He was half tempted to pull his mouth off and bet Remus five pounds that he wouldn't be able to stop Sirius from making him come. Sirius sucked the wide head of Remus's cock fast and hard, his lips wrapped around tightly.

"Hnnnnhh," Remus groaned and pulled his cock from Sirius's mouth.

Sirius smiled as Remus's cock twitched, a thin stream of come hanging from the tip. He hadn't climaxed but Sirius had brought him right to the edge.

"Are you trying to make me come fast so I won't finish punishing your arse?" Remus asked.

Sirius's tongue flicked the tip of Remus's cock and Remus jumped then said, "Back on the bed with you."

Remus lead Sirius back to the bed with the leash. Sirius's bollocks ached as they were jostled by the motion of his thighs. Remus held onto the leash as he grabbed the whip and quickly smacked Sirius again. This time he didn't hold back, though Sirius knew he could hit him a lot harder.

Sirius wished he could see how red his arse was getting. He hoped it was turning Remus on. His own cock was throbbing and he didn't really have to pretend when he went to grab himself this time.

"That's it. I'm just going to have to restrain you."

Remus went over to the drawer and pulled out the rope. They had tried out a few different sets of rope before settling on these. They were easy to tie and could be comfortable even when tied tightly. Remus had been practicing making loops and quickly had Sirius's hands tied to the headboard.

"There. That's better," Remus said then popped Sirius with the whip several more times, making Sirius's cock twitch each time, the burn feeling so wonderful.

"God, Sirius. Seeing your arse so red makes me want to the fuck the hell out of it," Remus said, and just the way Remus said fuck made Sirius want to explode.

Sirius could hear Remus removing his clothes and Sirius looked over and looked Remus up and down as he stood proud and naked. Sirius licked his lips and felt his own cock twitch again. Remus raised an eyebrow and said, "Your eyes keep wandering."

Remus opened the drawer and pulled out the blindfold, reaching over and putting it over Sirius's eyes. Remus climbed onto the bed, still lightly holding onto the leash. Remus moved behind Sirius and placed his cock against Sirius's lower back, dragging it up and down. It felt so very hot.

"I'm not going to let you come until I've had my way with your arse," Remus said.

Sirius then felt as Remus's hand slapped his right arse cheek. Sirius groaned in pleasure and surprise just in time for Remus to hit the other cheek. He then slapped his cock against Sirius's arse. Sirius was more than ready for Remus to fuck him.

Remus let the collar go and hopped off the bed. Sirius heard the drawer open and close. He could hear as Remus opened the bottle of lube and heard the wet sounds of Remus slicking his cock up. Remus then got on the bed and Remus felt coldness hit his hole as Remus dripped the lube onto him. Remus then slowly slid a finger inside of Sirius. Sirius moaned as Remus began to finger him. Sirius had an urge to slip down to the bed and grind against the sheets, anything to get some friction on his aching cock.

Instead he was patient as Remus added a second finger. They had learned from experience that it was best to warm up, rather than go straight to Remus putting himself inside Sirius. And it felt nice when Remus stimulated his prostate.

Finally, Remus removed his fingers and Sirius felt him press the hot head of his cock against the rim of Sirius's hole. Remus gently pushed inside and Sirius moaned as his muscles stretched against Remus's thickness.

"God, I love your tight little arse, Sirius," Remus said then popped his right cheek with his hand again.

Remus slowly eased himself inside Sirius. The feeling of Remus filling and stretching Sirius was always amazing. There was something about having your lover joining with your body that was both sexy and a little romantic.

Remus was slowly thrusting as he got himself inside bit by bit. His hands were gripping Sirius's hips hard. Remus was in deep and his slow, long thrusts made Sirius forget how to breathe, only remembering to exhale when Remus was all the way inside.

"You know you've been bad. You know I have to punish you. Tell me how badly you want to be punished," Remus said, his voice shaky and intense.

"Yes! Punish me. Punish my arse with your huge cock," Sirius groaned as Remus started to thrust faster.

Sirius's cock was damp from arousal. He wasn't sure he had ever been so frustrated in his life and he was _loving_ it. Remus kept sliding his hand down like he might be grabbing for Sirius's cock but he kept pulling away, the bastard.

Remus grunted hard as pounded into Sirius's arse, his heavy bollocks smacking into Sirius's, painfully. Sirius was beginning to wonder if he was going to come, hands free.. He could almost concentrate and get himself there but only almost. He was stuck on the edge with no way to push himself over it.

"God, Sirius. Fuck! I want to come in your arse. I want to fill your arse up with my come," Remus moaned, his hands gripping Sirius hard as his cock slammed inside.

Remus had made Sirius promise to use the safe word if he was fucking him too hard but the truth was that Sirius liked it when it hurt a little. He liked it when Remus got carried away. He got off on knowing how badly Remus wanted and desired him.

"Oh, God! I'm going to _fucking_ come," Remus said and pushed his cock in deep as he let out a long, deep moan and his cock pulsed inside Sirius's arse.

Sirius could feel Remus shaking and heard him whimper as he continued to thrust while his cock was still spasming inside of Sirius. Poor bloke must have came pretty hard, Sirius wagered. He had never heard Remus whimpering like that.

Remus's cock slipped out of Sirius, a stream of his spunk dripping out after him. He untied Sirius's hands, then removed the collar and blindfold. Sirius turned towards Remus who quickly kissed him, deep, slow and passionate. Remus's full lips engulfed Sirius's then made their way down his face and his neck. Sirius gasped desperately as Remus sucked a nipple before dragging his lips down Sirius's stomach and pushing his mouth over Sirius's aching cock.

Now it was Sirius's turn to whimper as Remus sucked hard and fast. Tension rippled through Sirius's body, making him feel twisted and urgent.

"Thank you, Remus!" Sirius groaned as he exploded into his boyfriend's mouth.

Remus made a happy sound as he continued to suck as Sirius's cock twitched almost painfully with ejaculation. Sirius was overcome with a great sense of relief, though his bollocks still ached. Remus finally removed his mouth then climbed on top of Sirius, laughing as they kissed.

Remus kissed Sirius's cheek and whispered, "Thank you, that was wonderful."

"Happy birthday," Sirius said then rolled Remus over as they both giggled.

Playful pecks settled into deeper kisses as they relaxed into each other, hot, sticky and covered in lube.

"I love you, Sirius."

"I love you too," Sirius said and nuzzled the side of Remus's neck.

"We should do that again sometime," Remus said.

"Yes. But next time… you can be a little rougher," Sirius said.

"Sirius Black, you are a naughty boy," Remus said with a grin.

"Don't act like you're not," Sirius said.

Remus only laughed then kissed him again.


End file.
